For determining a relative motion, for example, for local navigation, a device is known in the related art, the sensor system of which is made up of a combination of acceleration sensors and an electrical compass on the basis of magnetic field detectors. The discrete components are combined in a control or monitoring device having a corresponding evaluation circuit. The data of the individual sensors are brought together and a so-called sensor-fused system is created.
Navigational devices rely upon the detection of motion in space. In existing systems this is achieved by a combination of speed (odometer or pedometer), direction (rate of rotation or compass information) and an underlying map. Particularly in inexpensive systems, the navigation occurs with the help of a compass. In this case, the precision with which the direction is determined depends on the exact orientation of the device in three-dimensional space. Combining the compass with a triaxial acceleration pick-up allows for the orientation of the device in space to be precisely determined and thus for the precision of the directional information to be increased. For this purpose, the acceleration pick-up can also supply information about the step frequency. Devices of the related art use several different components for these different sensor tasks.
A micromechanical component having an anodically bonded cap and backside contacting through the substrate is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10104868. The backside of the substrate is suited for semiconductor processing.